


Una sola noche

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: Es cosa de una sola noche.Un bar, un extraño, sexo salvaje.Eso es todo, ¿o no?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/gifts).



> Este fanfic participa en el Intercambio Navideño del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us (FB)
> 
> Para ADalek.  
> Feliz Navidad, espero te guste tu regalo.

Se suponía que esto iba a ser algo de una sola noche, descargar la frustración de semanas de eventos desafortunados, poder desconectar el cerebro y dejarse llevar por lo que era aquello, simplemente sexo.

Muy buen sexo, de eso jamás podría quejarse, el pelirrojo sabía moverse, sobre todo cuando estuvieron solos, cuando mágicamente el hombre aceptó ir a su departamento y lo tuvo a su disposición.

No había imaginado poder tener algo con él, se acercó porque no quería arrepentirse el día de mañana y porque no podía pasar nada peor a todo lo que había vivido en la semana. Bien pudo decirle que no, que se alejara, obviamente no eran del mismo estrato social. Era más joven que él y sin embargo, estaba vestido con un traje precioso, uno hecho a la medida, ese tipo de ropa no se conseguía en una tienda departamental. Le gustaba y sólo lo había visto desde el otro lado del bar.

Al principio pareció sorprenderse, a él no le quedaban dudas, era una criatura maravillosa y mirarlo era ya lo mejor que le había pasado en días. El cabello rojo era lo más llamativo, pero los pálidos ojos azules, la piel blanca y cargada de pecas y la preciosa y elegante postura, era un perfecto complemento que lograba que el hombre sentado a su lado fuera todo un espectáculo.

Aceptó que le invitara una segunda ronda de lo que estaba bebiendo, se veía muy elegante con el vaso de cristal entre sus dedos y al acercarlo a sus labios, su imaginación se descontroló. Debe haber sido muy obvio para el hombre pelirrojo porque de inmediato comenzó a reírse, lo cual logró que terminara muy sonrojado y eso que no había probado ni una gota de alcohol. Unas horas después ambos hombres bebieron bastante, sin embargo el pelirrojo aparentaba total tranquilidad, efecto que se rompía cuando trataba de hablar.

Arrastraba las palabras de manera muy graciosa y de inmediato trataba de corregirse, pero era imposible. Se rio del hecho y tocó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, recorría igual sus labios. El pelirrojo pareció relajarse y la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, ambos se inclinaban hacia el otro buscando algo más de contacto.

Los besos no comenzaron hasta que ambos estuvieron en el taxi, eran unos veinte minutos caminando hasta su departamento, pero con Halloween a la vuelta de la esquina, los días se volvían bastante fríos, más a esa hora de la noche. El calor del interior del vehículo los confortó tras los minutos que pasaron en la calle esperando por el taxi, después de eso sólo fue necesaria una excusa, un pequeño movimiento causado por el camino y estaban uno encima del otro, tocando con sus bocas y explorando.

Así que, cuando la mañana llegó, él le dio un número de teléfono que probó ser falso y un nombre que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, Mike. Por eso estaba convencido de que era cosa de una sola noche, de que jamás se verían de nuevo, de que lo único que el pelirrojo tenía que hacer era evitar el bar donde se conocieron, como le pareció al principio, no eran de la misma clase. Aun así él iba a mirar, una cerveza al terminar el turno, una o dos veces por semana.

Fue antes de Navidad que lo volvió a ver, después de una semana particularmente horrorosa donde terminaba cuestionándose sobre su elección en la vida. No lo estaba buscando ya, habían pasado casi dos meses y cuando le das un número falso a la otra persona es una señal de que no quiere que lo busques. Estaba derrumbado sobre la barra, una cerveza en la mano y los ojos cerrados. No lo vio llegar pero sabía que una persona había ocupado el asiento de al lado.

Tal vez sería cosa de dos noches, tal vez ambos lo necesitaban. Verlo de nuevo ahí, a su lado, con esa expresión serena, fue bastante revelador. Lo había extrañado, lo cual era imposible, sólo lo había visto una vez. Ordenó whiskey en las rocas, le sonrió y él quedó prendado de esa expresión calculada. Lo había atrapado una segunda vez y no haría nada por liberarse. Si tenía que ser de nuevo así, encontrarse en un bar, acabar en la cama y despedirse en la mañana, que así fuera.

No le recriminó el hecho de haberle dado un número falso o que a su nombre no le siguiera un apellido, ¿quién era él para reclamar algo? No importaba eso, le había regalado dos noches espectaculares y con eso tenía por ahora, si en algún momento volvían a encontrarse, esperaba sumar una noche más a sus recuerdos. En la mañana ya no estaba, la cama aun tibia y café recién preparado. Por lo menos estaba vez quedó algo después de su partida.

El día de Navidad fue particularmente helado, había posibilidades reales de nieve y la gente parecía querer quedarse en sus casas. Aun así tocaba patrullar las áreas residenciales, cosa que odiaba. En sí, él no quería quedarse en la patrulla toda la vida, le desesperaba tener que encargarse de cosas menores, como lo que hacían el día de hoy, dar vueltas por las calles esperando que nada sucediera.

Sucedió algo, pero no era la gran cosa, se bajaron de la patrulla frente a una casa más, lindo patio frontal, pasto bien cuidado, dos personas gritándose de manera violenta. Al acercarse un poco más fue obvio que eran padre e hijo y que el hijo, estaba lo suficientemente drogado como para estar en ropa interior en el exterior de su casa. El padre les dijo que no era necesario, que ellos lidiarían con el problema, pero el estado del chico era deplorable y además, estaba alterando el orden público.

El chico pasó una noche terrible, él también. Podría haberlo dejado en la celda de la estación, no era su responsabilidad nada más, pero era muy joven, no podía superar los veinte años, su cabello negro lleno de rizos estaba sucio, tal vez había pasado días en la calle. Necesitaba una desintoxicación con urgencia, necesitaba una salida de las drogas de inmediato. Tembló, vomitó, gritó, estuvo a punto de pegarle en varias ocasiones. D haberse quedado solo habría golpeado contra la reja, se habría hecho daño.

Los padres estaban ahí, se miraban desesperados y desconocían el procedimiento. Su turno había terminado para cuando dejó al chico dormido en su celda, no se presentarían cargos, pero debían de internarlo en una clínica para sacarlo de la adicción. No sería sencillo, el hombre y la mujer escuchaban las palabras de un detective, la mujer lloraba. Nunca era fácil para las familias, pensaban que ellos con amor y cuidados podrían ayudarlos, pero no era así, se necesitaba mucho más.

Después de eso tenía dos días libres por el fin de año, su propia familia era un asco por lo que no tenía a dónde ir, se quedó la mañana entera mirando series en la televisión y calentando algo congelado para comer. En la noche salió, terminó en el bar de siempre no porque esperara verlo, sino porque era de los pocos lugares que encontraría abierto ese día. Se bebió dos cervezas mientras trataba de alejar a una mujer mayor que él que aseguraba que el destino los había juntado para algo más.

No, si el destino iba a juntarlo con alguien, escogería al pelirrojo. Aunque si escogía, ¿qué clase de destino era ese?

El segundo día de descanso fue al cine. No tenía con quién ir pero la otra opción era quedarse en su departamento haciendo lo mismo que el día anterior. Compró una entrada y se sentó alejado del centro, donde la mayoría de las personas solían sentarse. Se concentró en la película y se olvidó de todo por dos horas, al regresar a su departamento iba cargado de seis botellas de cerveza y una hamburguesa. La noche perfecta, pensó.

Al estar frente a su puerta la noche cambió. Tal vez era cosa de tres, no una ni dos, porque el pelirrojo estaba esperándolo y nada más verlo, le saltó encima. Escuchó el sonido de las botellas contra el suelo y espero que ninguna se hubiera quebrado. Sin embargo, los labios necesitados de aquel hombre lo hicieron olvidar hasta su nombre, del cual dudó, porque nada de esto debería estar sucediendo, por lo que tal vez toda su realidad era una mentira. Las estupideces que uno piensa para justificar que lo estuvieran buscando de nuevo para una sesión de sexo increíble.

Quiso preguntarle la razón por la que lo había buscado pero temía que lo pensara dos veces, que se diera cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando, que eso ya no era casual, que desde la segunda vez dejó de serlo. Porque no quería perderlo, no por esas horas, lo quería para él. Fuera quien fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, quería ese tiempo con él y con nadie más.

En la mañana estaba solo de nuevo, esta vez había café y un croissant. La hamburguesa la había comido entre los dos, era lo único que había en su casa y ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de salir del departamento. Era extraño, por lo menos para él, que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir y regresar para dejarle ese desayuno. Tomó sus llaves  y las miró largo rato mientras masticaba. El pelirrojo podría haberse hecho una copia, podría entrar a su casa cuando él quisiera.

Descubrió que no le molestaba en absoluto imaginar eso.

La Noche Vieja fue complicada, los asignaron al centro, esta vez iban a pie. Había mucha gente en la calle, todo era fiesta, para cuando terminó de llevar borrachos a la estación era ya de mañana. Feliz año se dijeron como un saludo más, sus compañeros de trabajo estaban igual de exhaustos que él. Quería caer en su cama y dormir por días, aunque no tenía ese lujo, sólo unas cuantas horas y de regreso al servicio. Despertó y su casa olía a café, el primer día del año y su casa olía muy bien.

Podría haber saltado de la cama y prepararse para lo peor, era obvio que había alguien con él. Sin embargo, sólo pudo imaginarse al pelirrojo en su cocina, ocupándose de la comida.

-Hey –le dijo como si fuera normal encontrarlo ahí, sin que nadie lo hubiera invitado. Claro, habría tenido que explicar que no necesitaba invitación, pero parecía saberlo.

-Buenas tardes –le respondió con esa formalidad de todas sus conversaciones, aunque no se dijeran nada personal, su perfecta manera de hablar le parecía encantadora.- ¿Descansaste?

Le puso enfrente un plato de carne de pavo y ensalada, casi estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba. Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que comió algo parecido, ni siquiera en un restaurante, con mucho trabajo lograba pagar la renta como para darse lujos.

-No demasiado, necesito más horas de sueño –respondió con sinceridad antes de comenzar a comer, notó que el pelirrojo no se había servido nada para él.- ¿No vas a comer?

-Ya he comido, pero quería asegurarme de que también lo hicieras –sonrió para que aquello no pareciera algo malo, era muy posible que el traer comida se mal interpretara, como si fuera una especie de caridad o algo parecido. Pero por él estaba bien, más si la comida era tan deliciosa como la que estaba probando.- Lo cocinó mi madre, sobró bastante.

-Es muy buena, esto está delicioso.

El pelirrojo se rio porque había hablado con la boca llena, se levantó para servirle una taza de café, no era lo mejor para acompañar pero si para que él despertara. Su turno comenzaba en tres horas y pasaría más de doce horas en las calles.

-Le diré que te ha gustado.

Tal vez era cosa de tres noches y una tarde. No lo sabía, no quería saber si eso iba a tener un final o si tendría que seguirlo llamando Mike, la verdad es que carecía de importancia. Cuando regresó a su departamento al siguiente día se dio cuenta que había pasado algo por alto. Era una tarjeta, en el centro de la mesa, muy elegante, como su dueño.

Mycroft Holmes.

Las letras estaban resaltadas y pasó su dedo encima unas mil veces. El número de teléfono esta vez era real, mandó un mensaje y obtuvo respuesta. Tal vez las relaciones comienzan de maneras extrañas, esperando muy poco de la personas que has conocido porque no se quieren tener grandes esperanzas de lo que en teoría, era sólo cosa de una noche.


End file.
